


Holiday

by clarityhiding



Category: Penelope (2006), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of episode 2.07, Owen takes a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a drabble and turned into a tiny ficlet. So, Burn Gorman had a role in _Penelope_ , and...
> 
> Standard disclaimer, etc. Torchwood, UNIT, Captain Jack, and Owen belong to the BBC. _Penelope_ and Larry belong to... Oh god, I have no idea. Someone other than me.
> 
> Spoilers for up through 2.07 of Torchwood.

Something had to be done about it. "Owen, we have to talk," Jack began.

Owen glanced up. "Look, if it's about the Chinese in the fridge, I still want that. Once I work out digestion," he said.

"It's not that. Exactly. It's just that you're freaking people out with the being dead thing. I think it'd be best if you... went away for a while. There's talk of a pig monster in New England, but UNIT's too busy to check it, so they asked us. Go make sure it's not Siltheen or Daleks, yeah? Maybe they'll give you a cap."

* * *

Jack let a couple weeks pass by before he hopped across the pond to check up on how Owen was doing. See if he was ready to come back to base now that Tosh had calmed down a bit more and was (hopefully) less likely to freak every time Owen glanced in her direction. Jack was rather proud of himself for remembering to leave a note this time. Gwen would appreciate that.

The flight was awful, but it was still better than some situations Jack had found himself in the past. Not many, but some. He did need a drink by the time he arrived, however, and after tracking down Owen (what kind of name was _Larry_? Honestly!), he declared that to be the next order of business.

Owen took him to a nice little hole-in-the-wall and made a big show of playing up his atrociously bad American accent when he ordered. "Pig monster was a waste of time—just a girl with an abnormally ugly nose. You could've called, you know. I don't need a nursemaid," he said when they'd settled down at a table in the corner.

"Never said you did," Jack replied, knocking back his drink and sighing contentedly. "Just thought I could use a change of scenery. You're looking good. Very... together." Though not yet completely together, it seemed—Owen wasn't drinking his beer, just staring at it hungrily.

A grin. "UNIT. Too busy for pig girls, but still has enough time for taxidermy."

"Did they give you one of those little red caps?"

"No. They said Martha'd warned them about you."

"Damn."


End file.
